bzpowerfandomcom-20200214-history
The Academy Roster (BZPRPG)
This is an article containing the profiles of all Toa PCs and NPCs ever enrolled in The Academy. Profiles The name of the Toa, followed by a brief description. Note: Toa with individual comprehensive articles will have a link to their article rather than a profile. Aoran Native Metru: Ta Element: Fire Kanohi: Kanohi of Metamorphosis Weapon: Staff with two blades on the tips. Can snap in half and be used as two swords. Additional abilities: Enhanced senses and reflexes, great endurance. Profile: A silent yet powerful Toa, Aoran wishes to reclaim his land back from the shadows, doing anything able to save it. Aoran was originally a Makuta Wolf, but was mutated into a reverse hordika by The Brotherhood of Makuta. He ran away, into the lush forests of Mata Nui, and trained himself with the rahi that lived there. He feels a connection with the rahi, and that's what keeps him going. Blur Native Metru: Le Element: Electricity Kanohi: Kakama Weapon: Longbow, Twin Gale Sabers Additional Abilities: Hawkeye Vision Profile: Blur was raised as a bounty hunter, but was also raised with morals. He is completely green, except for his breastplate and his mask, which are black. He will fight against Zyral for the good of all. Dwin Main Article: Dwin (BZPRPG) Heiran Native Metru: Ko Element: Ice Kanohi: Akaku Weapon: Staff with two Nuju Hordika swords on top side to side and a lightstone on the bottom for dark places Additional abilities: Minor mind control Profile: Toa Heiran has unknown origins. He knows that Zyrul is bad and has a small idea on what he wants. He is very wise, but sarcastic at times. He's a little bit of a loner, but when he meets a good friend, he will stand up for him or her and maybe even die for him or her. He despises obnoxious people and must not be around them for too long, or else he'll turn into a dangerous weapon himself. He is friendly when he needs to be, and destructive when he needs to be. Holok Native Metru: Le Element: Air Kanohi: Kaulsi Weapon: Two katana Additional Abilities: Can see the people he cares about, no matter where they are. Profile: Has trained for many years byhimself. And watched as his master died of sickness, and plans to try and make himself useful for the peace of life. Kaiden Native Metru: Ta Element: Plasma Kanohi: Huna Appearance: A Metru-style toa. He is Orange and Red, with his Primary color being a Red-Orange. His secondary color is an Orangish-Red. Weapon: Plasma Short Sword Additional Abilities: Superior heat resistance Profile: Kaiden is arrogant, selfish, and obnoxious. He is an intelligent toa, but is often full of himself. He likes to brag about his abilities, which causes many people to despise him. He tends to be more of a ranged fighter, shooting bursts of plasma at his enemies. Kakolo Native Metru: Onu Element: Earth Kanohi: Akaku, X-Ray vision Weapon: A Vorahk's staff Additional Abilities: Extreme stealth, and cunning Profile: Kakolo was jealous when his friend, Scorpio, became a Toa and decided to join the academy. He is isolated from the rest of the Toa at the academy and dislikes any true Toa. Deep down though he is a nice person that was just... disturbed by some unhappy times. He used to be a historian in Onu-Koro before he was a Toa so he knows alot about Rahi and history. He is completly black save his mask and limbs which are purple. Lazok Main Article: Lazok (BZPRPG) Leder Native Metru: Ko Element: Ice Kanohi: Rode Abilities: Very smart, agile, not that strong, excellent at sneaking unseen, good at devising battle plans, not a very good improviser, yet knows how to get out of a fix. Weapons: Long Zamor Launcher, with a hole for long-range fire, fires Zamor Spheres that temporarily freeze targets from the inside out. Profile: Leder is a smart Toa, willing to help others, yet easily annoyed at foolish people. He is not very strong, nor a good improvisor, and knows it. He can sneak around stealthily, and is good at devisign battle plans, and smart and agile. Prefers to work behind-the-scenes rather than take direct action against an enemy. Lihyahm Native Metru: Le Element: Air Kanohi: Miru Weapon: A long, bladed staff, known as an Aero Blade. His Aero Blade can attach onto his back as glider and allow Lihyahm to glide short distances, and while wearing the Miru, fly. Additional Abilities: Lihyahm has the unusual ability to see spirits. Profile: Lihyahm came from an island called Kaiho-Nui, where the Toa each have six masks, instead of just one. Lihyahm arrived at the Academy after being Zyrul found him battling a swarm of Nui-Rama in Le-Metru. Lihyahm doesn't know how he got to Metru-Nui, but he does know that something is wrong at the Academy. Because of his hatred of Zyrul, Lihyahm formed a team of rebels who are determined to stop Zyrul. The only reason that Zyrul hasn't found their hideout yet is that when not in use, it comes in contact with invisibility Kanoka disks. Lihyahm is quick, stealthy, and smart, but he is known to loose his temper when things don't go as planned. Manectric Native Metru: Onu Element: Earth Kanohi: Matatu Weapon: An electric sword, and a perfect ligning rod Additional Abilities: A way with Rahi and heightened senses Profile: Once an archavist, Manectric was one of the few who cared about the Rahi more than the archives themselves. He's a dependable and smart Toa, although a little bit clumsy. Not sure where he really belongs in the world, he simply helps out where he can, and tries to have fun doing it.. His colors vary in black and grey. Matuk Native Metru: Le Element: Air Kanohi: Mahiki Weapon: Aero Slicers Additional Abilities: He's very acrobatic, pretty strong, and he has very good usage of his powers. Profile: He has the same colouring as Matau. As a matoran he was always mistaken for Matau since they looked so alike but he didn't always do dangerous things like him. Now as a Toa he charges into battle not wanting the enemy to make the first move. He is cautious around big groups by killing the ones farthest then using his powers to at least knockout the rest. Mexon Native Metru: Onu Element: Iron Kanohi: Pakari Weapon: Giant steel axe Additional Abilities: Can make special weapons. Profile: Not one of the brightest but Mexon is one of the friendliest. Don't let his exterior get to you he is really a nice guy. Even though he's nice he is a great at battles, and a good forger too! Pohaka Main Article: Pohaka (BZPRPG) Ponak Native Metru: Ko Element: Ice Kanohi: Akaku - two lens variant Weapon: Sword Additional Abilities: none Profile: Ponak is convinced he should not have been a Toa. Since his transformation, he has never managed so much as a few droplets of condensation, and wonders if he even possesses elemental powers. He has had some more success with his mask, and is able to use it to increase his range of vision, but has not yet been able to harness its x-ray capabilities. In addition to this, his transformation has left him uncoordinated and clumsy. He tends to shut himself off from the other new Toa, most of whom have had more success than him, and spends much of his time trying to hone his powers. All he wants is to prove himself worthy of his new status, but his lack of powers and fighting prowess have left him fairly cowardly. He nonetheless adheres to a strong moral code, and is not easily swayed in his convictions. Rahkar Main Article: Rahkar (The Academy) Razekiel Main Article: Razekiel (The Academy) Rikhu Native Metru: Ta Element: Plasma Kanohi: Matatu Weapon: A staff with a half-blade at the top. Profile: Made up his mind and has decided to join the resistance against Zyrul after his two friends were killed in an "accident." Has green mask, body, hands and feet, and yellow arms and legs, and red eyes. Satua Metru: Le Element: Plasma Kanohi: Miru Weapon: Plasma Sword Additional Abilities: Illusion Seshu Main Article: Seshu (The Academy) Skover Native Metru: Ko Element: Gravity Kanohi: Kakama Weapon: Bow and arrow Profile: New to Toahood, he's still experimenting with his powers. He's pretty smart, but lost in life. He has heard enough about Zyrul to know that he's not a good person. Takirea Native Metru: Ko Element: Quick Healing Kanohi: Rau Weapon: A Lerahk staff with one end broken off, and a small dagger she keeps close to her at all times. Additional Abilities: She is also capable of entering the minds of many at once. She cannot access their feelings and thoughts, but she can hear, see, smell, and feel what they do. Thus, she can ‘create’ a picture of what is going on all around her. Takirea must be able to see, (with her own eyes), the one who’s mind she is trying to enter. Can shape-shift into an acid breathing dragon-like creature. Profile: Despite her Ko-Metru origin, Takirea is female. Her attitude is very fickle, and she almost never acts the same in situations. Normally calm, but slightly spastic and when angered, erupts worse than a volcano. Takirea isn’t a brawler, instead, she prefers hit-and-run tactics, since she doesn’t last in a long battle. A long scar stretches across her neck, over her right shoulder and across her back to her left hip, a testament to her foolishness in a battle against Dark Hunters. She never wanted to become a Toa, and she often slinks around The Academy, never wanting to be seen. Oftentimes she wears a brown hood and cloak to shield her from other’s eyes. Takirea sings quite a bit. Takuma Native Metru: Ta Element: Electricity Kanohi: Komau Weapon: Two swords. Additional Abilities: He can communicate with Rahi. Profile: Takuma is cynical and sarcastic. He can be a bit impulsive and prefers to work alone, but he does understand the pros of unity. He would rather jump into battle than spend too much time strategizing before hand and just sort it out during the fight. Tarka Native Metru: Ko Element: Ice Kanohi: Suletu Weapon: Ice Blade Additional Abillities: Although not a genius, he is fairly smart, and he has an unusual compassion towards Rahi. Profile: As a Matoran, Tarka was always unsure of himself. This trait was carried on into his Toa life. He is quiet and has made few friends. Recently his power has grown, and so has his suspicion of Zyrul. Tengi Native Metru: Le Element: Air Kanohi: Akaku Weapon: 2 giant shuriken Additional Abilities: Far sight (can see 2 miles away with perfect vision) Able to create solid metal objects out of air, which exhausts him. Best at making swords. Profile: He was a builder. He built place for people to live in le-metru he was taken to the academy for his ouststanding skill, and was transformed. He seems very bitter on the outside and doesn't have very many friends but is a good one if you come to know him. VMN Main Article: VMN (The Academy) Vorpal Native Metru: Po Element: Electricity Kanohi: Kakama Weapon: Twin Sabers Additional Abilities: Precognition Profile: Friendly, fast, and fearsome. Vorpal is black and orange, and able to unleash thousands of volts from his body at will. He has a strange ability that allows him to see the future. Votan Native Metru: Onu Element: Earth Kanohi: Kakama Weapons: 2 Kantanas, and a long-range zamor launcher that shoots zamors that don't control. Additional Abilities: super strength and be able to jump quite far and high. Profile: He is entirely black with dark green eyes and has gold nuva armor. Votan was always curious of the environment around him but when he fights he is quite aggresive. He also prefers close up and personal combat but when it is at all possible he uses his launcher to fight from afar.He is not the best leader but when he needs to he is great and he makes friends easily. When he was changed into a Toa he found out Zyrul's plan and decieded to rebel againsnt him. He also prefers to be in a group than alone, he can handle being alone but just doesn't like to. Wixel Native Metru: Ko Element: Gravity Kanohi: Akaku, mask of vision Weapon: Foil (a type of sword) Additional Abilities: Super-speed, mental probing Profile: As with most Ko-metruans, he prefers to work alone. Unlike most Ko-metruans, he has a remarkably short temper. His armour and mask are navy blue, the ret of his body is neon orange. His eyes are pink and he wears a gray cape/cloak. Categories The Toa as organized by Element, native Metru, and loyalty. By Element Acid Rahkar Air Holok Lihyahm Matuk Razekiel Tengi Density Seshu Earth Kakolo Lazok Manectric Votan Electricity Blur Pohaka Takuma Vorpal Fire Aoran Dwin VMN Gravity Skover Wixel Healing Takirea Ice Heiran Leder Ponak Tarka Iron Mexon Plasma Kaiden Rikhu Satua By Native Metru As organized by their Metru of origin. Note: Ga-Metru natives are not necessarily all female; conversely, natives from other Metru are not necessarily all male. Ga-Metru Ko-Metru Heiran Leder Ponak Skover Takirea Tarka Wixel Le-Metru Blur Holok Lihyahm Matuk Pohaka Rahkar Razekiel Satua Seshu Tengi Onu-Metru Kakolo Lazok Manectric Mexon Votan Po-Metru Vorpal Ta-Metru Aoran Dwin Kaiden Rikhu Takuma VMN By Loyalty Most Academy Toa are neutral; however, those that have either openly rebelled against the Academy or are especially loyal to Zyrul are placed in these categories. Toa not listed in this section should be considered neutral. Loyalist Those that are loyal to Zyrul and the Academy. Razekiel Seshu Skover Kin/Rebels Those that are against Zyrul and the Academy. Aoran Blur Dwin Lazok Lihyahm Matuk Pohaka Rahkar Rikhu Tarka Tengi VMN Votan Category:The Academy (BZPRPG)